Each Ornament Has its Own Story
by Starlight Girl
Summary: A little one shot with Aelita and her parents putting up their tree. Tells how much one little item means so much for one person's heart. AelitaxParents, AelitaxJeremie


**_Each Ornament has it's own Story _**

By: Starlight Girl

Story just about Aelita's family. I thought it would be cute to write this for Christmas. Nothin' else to say, but, review and be nice, it's almost Christmas! Enjoy!

Ch. 1

It was a cold winter day, and just a few days before Christmas Eve. The house was all decorated with Christmas ornaments and with the snow outside, it looked like the perfect Christmas was on its way.

"Umm…. Can someone help me over here?" Aelita said trying to keep her balance with all the boxes she was carrying from the basement, "Oh! Ah! Help please!"

"Coming!" a woman with long pink hair walked over to her daughter, "Why do you take so much up at a time?" She was laughing looking at Aelita's face.

"More time for decorating than bring all this stuff upstairs." Aelita let a sigh of relief as her mother grabbed a box, "This is the hardest part of Christmas, having to take up all the boxes."

"Here, hurry up into the living room, before you drop anymore stuff." Her mother led her into the cottage's family room.

You see, Aelita along with the rest of the Lyoko gang, was able to free her parents from the evil Xana. It had been so many years since they have even been to there cottage up north and thought it be great to go back for Christmas. Aelita had been so much happier than before. As they enter the family room, a man walked up to them and grabbed the box Aelita was holding.

"Thanks, Dad." Aelita walked up to the tree that was placed in front of the window, "You got the tree up, huh?"

"Yes," Mr. Hopper said with a smile, "but it wasn't easy. Those trees are sharper than you may think." He lifted his left arm and showed the many pines that were stuck on his sweater.

"Here, let's start trimming this tree." Aelita's mom said.

Aelita opened the box with care, trying not to break the old cardboard. Once the cover was opened, she pulled out all the old newspaper and bubble wrap. The first ornament she pulled out was an old one. It was an angel with its halo, its arms spread out. Aelita's mother smiled.

"Yes, that one is old." She took the ornament out of Aelita's hands and held it up to the light, "My mother, your grandmother, gave this to me as my very first ornament. She gave it me the first Christmas your father and I spent together. The first ornament given to this family."

"You still miss her don't you?" Aelita said looking up. She knew the whole story behind her mother.

Her mother was horrible. She had always hated her youngest daughter, Aelita's mother. Aelita's mother was the only one in the whole family who had the color of pink in her hair. Her mother had always abused her with nasty words, never gave her a good Christmas gift, unlike all of the other sisters who always got the best, she never got a please or a thank you from her mother. But Aelita's mother never gave in. She never wanted to be a mom like hers. When it was her turn to go to college, her mother didn't give her any money. Her mother kicked her out of the house. Aelita's mother was hurt. She lived with her very few friends from grade school until she got a job. After she got a home she worked extra hard to get money to go to college. After about a year and a half of working many jobs she got to go to school for once. Aelita's mother never learned so much. When she was starting her final year in school, she met and man. A man who seemed to understand her. He was already out of college but doing extra work. They fell in love and when Aelita's mother graduated the man, Franz Hopper, asked her to marry him and of course she said yes.

Aelita's mother began to think about her mother. She never called, wrote back, returned any emails, or even came to the wedding. On Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Hopper went to the old house in which her mother lived in. But when they got there, there was someone else. They told the couple that the one who lived there before had been taken away to a hospital for she had fallen ill. Mrs. Hopper had run to the hospital that her mother was at. They found her mother in a hospital bed, looking very sick. Tubes ran into her body every which way and a nurse was refilling her IV bag. Her mother was on the edge of death. She still had the energy to tell her daughter that she was sorry and to tell her that all of her other daughters had died. She told her sorry for not coming to her wedding and she prayed that she would have a happy life. She also told her to look in the old storage area and find on of her Christmas boxes and look for the angel ornament. The one Aelita's mother always loved, and take it home. They did just that and when Christmas cam around it was the first ornament on the tree. That was also the same year of joy and tragedy. Mr. and Mrs. Hopper had found out that they were expecting their first child (Aelita) and it was also the death of a loved one. Aelita's mother died of the sickness she had. Aelita's mother was very hurt. Franz was able to help her out especially since she was pregnant and had some mood swings. That ornament was always the first one on the tree.

"Yes and no." She said walked over to the tree and placing the angel near the top, "I loved how she forgave me and I felt loved by her again, but then I also remember how she always hated me for such a long time. I learned to let all of those thoughts go far away from me."

"How?" Aelita asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Aelita's mother smiled.

Aelita turned hr head from her mother to the box and took out another ornament. This time this one was a classic round one but it had a year number and it looked like spilled paint. Just then her father walked over to Aelita.

"Ah, this one has to be one of the ones my younger brother made!" He smiled, "I thought this one broke a long time ago."

"Why did your brother made this for you?" Aelita asked, "Didn't he make it for your parents or something?"

"Well, as you know, my younger brother was the sickest one of the family. He had a chronic illness that would never go away. It was a cancer. He had to stay in the hospital most of his life. He only came home for holidays. Well, while he was at the hospital some kids were making crafts to take home when they got out of the hospital or got to see their families. They were ornaments. They poured two kinds of paint into the top of the ornament and let it dry that way. He gave it to me as soon as he came home. This is very special to me and after the years he gave me more of them because I was the one who visited him the most while he was in the hospital. One Christmas we got a call from the hospital saying he died. We never had a Christmas as worse as that one."

"That must be horrible, losing someone that day." Aelita also looked up to her mom, "Christmas is meant for giving but you two got something taken away."

Her mother walked over to Franz and her daughter.

"Yes, but we didn't always kept it on our backs. We both felt afterwards that they both died happy. They both got what they wanted."

"You mom got to see her only living daughter be happy, and your brother was happy to see his brother so much and seeing him happy too." Aelita said looking over to the tree, "It's kind of neat to see that they can show love with the most small and fragile items."

"Yes, and we both wish for you to keep these important ornaments and pass them down just the way we are doing." Aelita's mother said putting her arms around her child.

"And tell the story to your child or children." Her father said joining the family hug. Aelita smiled.

"I promise I will!"

**15 years later… **

"These two are the most important ones of all." Aelita said walking up to the tree with her four year old daughter following her, "They both mean happiness towards us."

"But that was a really sad story!" Skye Belpois said, "Both of the people died!"

"But they were happy weren't they?" Aelita said as she crouched down to her only child and stroked the soft pink hair she had.

"And it's nice to know someone you loved died happy right?" Jeremie walked into the room and crouched down next to his wife and daughter."

"I guess so." Skye said, slightly crying from the sad story. Aelita hugged her and kissed her gently on the top of her child's hair.

"Here," Jeremie said, grabbing his little girl out of Aelita's arms and picked her up so she could get to the top of the tree, "you can put up those two ornaments this year!"

The little girl put on a big smile as her mother handed her the angel ornament. Skye put it up with great care. She grabbed the round one and put it right next to the angel.

"There, now it looks beautiful!" Aelita said her voice filled with happiness, "Thanks to you!"

The little girl cheered as her father put her down.

"_Now _can I put your gifts under the tree?" the little girl said jumping up and down.

"Of course!" Jeremie said pushing her away gently to her room where the gifts were hidden.

"How do you always make a Christmas brighter?" Jeremie asked hugging his wife.

"From my parents, my family, my friends, you, Skye, and everyone who was in my life." Aelita said kissing her husband.

"Every Christmas is brighter with you." Jeremie whispered. Just then his daughter ran into the room, with bags in her hands.

"It is brighter when knowing that the smallest and most fragile items in the world can mean so much to one human soul. Each ornament has its own story."

**Fin **

Phew! I got this done just one day before Christmas Eve! Tell me what you think in a nice review and have a very Merry Christmas and a great New Year! Peace on earth.

Have a good winter break!

Peace

Starlight Girl o


End file.
